communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hilfe:Tipps und Tricks
Willkommen zur Tipps-und-Tricks-Seite, welche etwas näher erläutert, wie man die coolen Sachen in Wikis hinzufügt. Bearbeiten Wie kann ich zu einer anderen Seite auf Fandom verlinken? Um zu einer anderen Seite zu verlinken, gib den Titel in doppelten Eckklammern an. Der Link führt zu der "Beispielseite", du tippst Beispielseite ein. Wenn die Seite in einem anderen Wiki ist, musst du einen „Interwiki-Link“ verwenden. Bei Wikis heißt das, du musst vor den Seitentitel „w:c:Wikiname:“ setzen. „Wikiname“ ist der Name aus der URL des Fandom-Wikis. Um zur Community Deutschland zu verlinken, muss man w:c:de.community:Beispielseite eintippen. Um auf die deutsche Version der Wikipedia zu verlinken, musst du Wikipedia:de:Beispielseite als Interwiki-Link setzen. Mehr über Interwiki-Links Wie füge ich Links zur selben Seite, nur in einer anderen Sprache, ein? Wenn es zwei Wikis zum selben Thema gibt und nur die Sprache verschieden ist, ist es gut, wenn man äquivalente Links zwischen beiden erstellt. Genannt werden diese Links „Interlanguage-Links“ und sind in der Sidebar links an der Seite zu sehen. Wenn die Interlanguage-Links aktiviert sind, kannst du normale Eckklammern verwenden, um zu verlinken. Du fängst mit dem Sprachcode an, gefolgt vom Seitennamen (in der jeweiligen Sprache!). Zum Beispiel: pl:Przykład würde zur polnischen Seite über „Przykład“ verlinken (Beispiel). Mehr über Interlanguage-Links Kann ich Besucher von einer zur anderen Seite weiterleiten? Redirects (Weiterleitungen) sind eine nützliche Sache, um die Seiten des Wikis zu organisieren. Sie erlauben dir, Seiten auf eine andere Seite weiterzuleiten, ohne dass sie zum Inhalt zählen. Tippe: #Weiterleitung Beispiel in eine leere Seite und die Seite wird jeden, der sie besucht, automatisch zur Seite „Beispiel“ weiterleiten. Mehr über Weiterleitungen Wie kann ich Informationen in einer Tabelle darstellen? Du kannst auch HTML-Tabellen in Wikis benutzen, aber es ist einfacher, sie mit MediaWiki zu erstellen und zu lesen. Schließt die Tabelle Also ergibt text1 text2 Tabellen sind sehr nützlich, können aber auch kompliziert werden. Mehr über Tabellenformatierung Kann ich HTML benutzen, um Texte zu formatieren? Meistens kann HTML in den Wiki-Seiten verwendet werden, in der Regel ist es jedoch besser, die Wiki-Syntax zu verwenden. Bedenke, dass HTML sehr unübersichtlich sein kann, wenn man damit nicht vertraut ist und man daher die Seiten für zukünftige Bearbeiter am besten so einfach wie möglich hält. Mehr zu HTML Ich verstehe die einfachen Vorlagen bereits. Wozu sind Vorlagen noch gut? Vorlagen gehören zu den vielseitigsten Fähigkeiten von Wikis. Sie bieten unter anderem folgende Möglichkeiten: * Verwendung der Vorlagen, um wiederholende Texte in Artikel einzufügen. * Einfügen von Parametern oder Variablen, damit die gleichen Vorlagen unterschiedliche Ausgaben liefern können. * Verwendungen von sogenannten „Parserfunktionen“, um Vorgaben zur Verwendung der Vorlagen einzustellen. Mehr Tricks zu Vorlagen Was ist ein automatischer Bearbeitungsgrund? Manchmal, wenn du keinen Bearbeitungsgrund angegeben hast, wird dies für dich automatisch angegeben. Dies hilft den Leuten beim Durchsuchen der Überarbeitungen und dem Erkennen der Veränderungen. Administratoren können diese Zusammenfassungen mit den entsprechenden MediaWiki-Messages (Systemnachrichten) anpassen. Mehr über automatische Bearbeitungsgründe Administration Was sind das für kleine Boxen auf Benutzerseiten und wie kann ich sie auch verwenden? Die „Benutzerboxen“ sind eine Möglichkeit, Informationen über sich selbst auf die Benutzerseite zu stellen. Sie sind kleine Vorlagen, die auf jeder Seite hinzugefügt werden können und etwas über dich aussagen. Eine weit verbreitete Möglichkeit ist, spezielle Benutzerboxen hinzuzufügen, die anzeigen, welche Sprache du sprichst. Mehr zur Verwendung von Benutzerboxen Was muss ich machen, wenn ich eine Änderung rückgängig machen will? Jede Bearbeitung wird im Wiki gespeichert, dies bedeutet, dass man eine ältere Version sehr leicht wiederherstellen kann, falls die Bearbeitung falsch ist oder durch Vandalismus verunstaltet wurde. Man gelangt dorthin über die „Versionen“-Schaltfläche. Danach klickt man einfach auf die Version, die man möchte, auf „Bearbeiten“ und speichert sie anschließend. Wiki-Administratoren haben eine „Rollback“-Verknüpfung hierzu und können die meisten der letzten Veränderungen mit einem einzigen Klick rückgängig machen. Mehr zu Wiederherstellung und Rollback Was ist ein Admin? Und was hat es mit all den Titeln auf sich? Fandom verwendet unterschiedliche Titel, um die zusätzlichen Zugriffsberechtigungen der Benutzer anzuzeigen. Zum Beispiel können Administratoren (auch Admins oder Sysops genannt) die Wikis verwalten, Seiten entfernen oder problematische Benutzer aussperren. Zu „Fandom-Mitarbeiter“ (auch Staff genannt) zählen die Angestellten von Wikia, inc., die unsere Benutzer unterstützen. Mehr zu benutzerspezifischen Zugriffsberechtigungen Was passiert, wenn eine Diskussionsseite zu lang wird? Verschwindet sie dann einfach? Diskussionsseiten haben kein Größenlimit, sind aber sehr schwer lesbar, wenn sie zu lang werden. Einige ältere Browser haben ebenfalls Probleme mit langen Seiten und können beim Speichern Informationen verlieren. Daher ist es besser, Diskussionsseiten zu bereinigen, bevor sie zu lang werden, und Unterhaltungen entweder zusammenzufassen oder die älteren Teile auf eine „Archiv-Seite“ zu verschieben. Dies geht am einfachsten, indem man den Text auf eine neue Seite kopiert und ihn von der alten Seite entfernt. Mehr zu Archivierung Kann ich Text von anderen Wikis kopieren? Grundsätzlich kannst Du den Text aus anderen Wikis verwenden, solange beide unter der gleichen Lizenz stehen. Die meisten Wikis verwenden die CC-BY-SA-Lizenz. Daher kannst du Inhalte von anderen Wikis, inklusive Wikipedia, unter Nutzung dieser Lizenz verwenden. Jedoch solltest du darauf achten, dass die Lizenzbestimmungen beibehalten werden, einschließlich der Auflage, dass die Quelle genannt wird. Was ist ein Namensraum? Namensräume (englisch „Namespace“) sind Unterteilungen der Seiten innerhalb eines Wikis. Der Hauptnamensraum ist der Bereich, in dem sich die Artikel befinden und der einzige Namensraum ohne ein Identifizierungs-Präfix. Einige Namensräume haben spezielle Eigenschaften wie etwa der Datei-Namensraum, der alle Bilder und andere hochgeladene Dateien beinhaltet. Andere Namensräume werden einfach dazu verwendet, um bestimmte Inhaltstypen voneinander abzugrenzen. Mehr über Namensräume Was sind Systemnachrichten (MediaWiki)? MediaWiki-Systemnachrichten sind Textseiten der Wiki-Schnittstelle. Admins haben die Möglichkeit, diese Seiten zu bearbeiten, um die meisten der Wiki-Standardtexte anzupassen. Aber wenn du einen Fehler finden solltest, dann meldest du ihn am besten, so dass er auf allen Wikis korrigiert werden kann. Mehr zur Anpassung der Schnittstelle Wie kann ich die Lizenz eines von mir hochgeladenen Dokumentes ändern? Alle Texte auf Fandom stehen unter der CC-BY-SA-Lizenz (oder einer vergleichbaren Lizenz im Falle einiger spezieller Wikis), aber Bilder und andere hochgeladene Medien unterliegen einer anderen Lizenz. Es ist immer sehr wichtig, dass jegliche hochgeladenen Inhalte frei verwendet werden können, die Genehmigung dafür vorliegt oder sie aus anderen Gründen zulässig sind. Im Drop-down-Auswahlmenü der Upload-Seite sind einige Beispiele für Gründe und Lizenzen aufgeführt, die zutreffen könnten. Grundsätzlich kann nur der Schöpfer eines Werks dieses unter eine Lizenz stellen. Mehr zu Lizenzen Anpassungen (Customization) Kann ich auf Fandom JavaScript benutzen? :Siehe: Hilfe:JS Wie sehr kann ich das Aussehen von Wikis anpassen? Du kannst das Aussehen des Wikis (den „Skin“) mit Spezial:ThemeDesigner verändern. Mehr zum Theme-Designer Ich möchte gerne mehr lernen! Ein anderer, großartiger Weg etwas zu lernen, ist die eigene Beteiligung. Melde dich bei uns im Forum oder im Chat. Externe Links * Wikipedia:Editor's index to Wikipedia (englisch) auf Wikipedia. fr:Aide:Aller plus loin nl:Help:Geavanceerd Bewerken !